


Stew and Soda Bread

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Good Morning, Steve and Bucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Bucky makes Steve his favorite meal.





	Stew and Soda Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cooking
> 
> I know nothing about cooking Irish food, and my (admittedly brief) Google search led me to the foods I mention here

Bucky was standing at the stove when Steve got home, frowning. Steve watched for a moment, fairly sure that Bucky wouldn’t actually set anything on fire this time. (Last time Bucky had tried cooking for Steve, they almost had to call the fire department. Thankfully, their neighbor, Sam, had been able to help. Not that there was any more dignity there - Sam still hasn’t stopped talking about it, and it’s been months.) 

“You weren’t supposed to be home yet.” Bucky says, accusing. Steve shrugs. 

“Got out of work early. Not as many kids want to take after school art classes anymore.”

“Ah, hell, I’m sorry, Stevie.”

“Not your fault. But I don’t want to talk about it. What are you doing?” Steve walks into the kitchen as he speaks, stopping only when he’s tucked under Bucky’s arm. The taller man grins sheepishly. 

“Wanted to make you dinner.” Bucky admits.

“What are you making?”

“Well, I talked to your ma,” Bucky starts.

“Did you?” Steve interrupts, eyes sharp.

“ _ Yes _ , and she gave me one of her recipes. Just a simple one - stew. Thought we should start easy.”

“Then what’s in the oven?” Steve asks, leaning over to turn on the light.

“A surprise.” Bucky bats his hand away. “Go shower, you smell like that paint they use in preschools.”

“You wound me.” Steve laughs, holding a hand to his chest. Bucky rolls his eyes and goes back to cutting vegetables. 

The truth is, Sarah had given him the recipes - one for stew, and one for Irish soda bread, which she said was Steve’s favorite when he was a kid - months ago, and he’d been practicing them since. Last week, Bucky had decided that he could make them well enough that he asked Sam to help him pick out a ring. Sam had not been surprised, but hopefully Steve would be. 

Bucky sets the table carefully, setting out their nice china and putting the vase of roses he’d hidden in the fridge off to the side of the table. They’d look nice in the middle, sure, but Bucky wanted to be able to see Steve as they ate. The stew goes on the table next, then the sides, then, as Steve is coming back into the room, the soda bread. 

“Buck, what are you doing?” Steve asks, wary. Bucky grins at him. 

“Steve, I love you. And I’m gonna keep loving you for the rest of my life.” Bucky starts. Steve brings his hands to his mouth, still paint-stained. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. So, Steve Rogers, will you marry me?” He pulls a small velvet box out of the drawer behind him, then gets down on one knee. For a moment, all Steve can do is nod.

“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you. Now come here.” Steve says, tugging at Bucky’s arm.

“Hold on, hold on.” Bucky slides the ring onto Steve’s hand, then pulls him in for a hug. Steve leans up on his toes to kiss Bucky, then snuggles back into his chest. 

“I love you.” He murmurs. 

“I love you, too, baby.” Bucky answers, pressing a kiss to Steve’s hair. “You’re my favorite person in the world.”

\--//--

Sam, when they tell him, is smug. 

“Of course you said yes, I helped pick out the ring.” He says, mostly teasing. Steve laughs with him. 

“The fact that he cooked my favorite meal helped too.”

“Barnes cooked something? And the building is still standing?”

“Steve’s ma gave me lessons.” Bucky admits, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Steve smiles at him, fond. 

“You did all the cooking, though, babe. At least take some of the credit.” He says, bumping Bucky’s arm with his shoulder. 

“For you, anything.” And he’s mostly teasing, but there’s truth in it too. For Steve, he’d do anything.    
  



End file.
